webkinzfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icmer In Nyc
Hi Icmer In Nyc -- we are excited to have Webkinz Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi! I would like to ask you something. I read the COC and one point said "This is not the Un-Club Penguin Wiki". But... this is not about CP! It's about Webkinz... right? Well, no offence. I am extremely glad for you to be a webmaster! Till then, see ya! --Alex001 15:54, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for thanking me on the CPFW. --Alex001 09:26, 27 December 2008 (UTC) IIN, there is supposed to be a meeting between the Webkinz Wiki and the Webkinz Fanon Wiki coming up soon to discuss how to get more users onto these two wikis, if you can attend the discussion, say so here and say when a good day is and I will keep you up to date on all further discussion on this meeting, all we know is that it will be on the Shout Box Widget. You can get this widget by #Go to the little box in the sidebar that says: articles on this wiki Welcome back, My page | My talk | Widgets #Click on the Widgets button #A menu will open up at the top of the page with lots of Widgets, look for one that says Shout Box and Click it --''' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey iN THAT widget onj the webkiznm wiki, we are having discussions, so could you and aalex001 help ou5t with the discussions?--' the Bcrat yaps ' 17:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) You do know that fartstinks can just give back the admin powers to himself with his bureaucrat powers and then he can unblock himself with the admin powers, you have to contact a member of the community team to block him.--' the Bcrat yaps ' 02:28, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I contacted the team, could you please go here and vote for the Webkinz Wikia--' the Bcrat yaps ''' 23:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) webkinz Can you uunblock me on the Webkiz canon, i was only doing what iceanator was telling me to, and he said sorry Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 16:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yippee! Thanks for making me an Admin! I've got two questions: * Will you be MORE active? I hope so. . . * There's some Bureaucrats, Admins and/or Rollbacks that need to be 'Demoted' because they haven't edited. The users that should be demoted are Alex001 and Webkinz Mania. You see, Mr. NYC (can I call you that?): We cannot demote Bureaucrats. Only the Wikia Staff can. Webkinz Mania is not a good user to be a bureaucrat for two reasons: One, she only made three edits! She made one on Jan. 22nd 2009, and two more on May 23rd 2009, talking to Webkinz112 about becoming a Bureaucrat. Since than, she's never edited. Second, she is obviously not able to become one because she made only three edits! Alex001 hasn't edited since June 1st 2010. Before that, he edited on December 2nd 2009! Yet there's a problem - both Webkinz Mania and Alex001 are both Bureaucrats! I'll talk with the staff once you give me the 'O.K.' See you Later! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. My Webkinz username is 45yf! What's yours? Or do you have one?